


Thinking Bee

by BarleyWriter



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Bees, I need clicks, Ken doesnt have a last name, M/M, Other, Please read, Some Badam, T h i n k i n g B e e, Thats their new ship name, Thinking Bee, This is good quality, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarleyWriter/pseuds/BarleyWriter
Summary: After a huge break up with Vanessa, Barry's emotions and priorities are left in shambles. The only person who seems to understand is his childhood friend Adam, who's been his voice of reason, and has been with him through thick and thin. As they spend more time together, Barry starts to question who his affection is really for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> T H I N K I N G B E E

Barry B Benson sat in the living room of his parents' house, the can of bee-r cool on his fingers. The taste felt fresh on his tongue, the air cooling around him.

The thought of Vanessa was fresh on his mind, and was the only thing he could think about was her. Well, her and that stupid fight.

And that stupid break up.

And that stupid flower.

 

 

  _Barry knocked on the door of the flower shop, the red roses glowing in his hands. He smiled brightly as his girlfriend, Vanessa Bloome answered the door with her gorgeous smile. Her brown hair glittered in the dun light and her leaf green eyes radiated._

_He flew in, being careful not to drop the flowers he held. Making his way to the kitchen, he set down the flowers and sat down in his usual pink chair. It wasn't the best color, but he'd have to make do. They don't exactly sell many chairs for bee's._

_Vanessa walked in, her yellow dress flowing with the air. Barry smiled up at her, his pearly white teeth shining in the table light above. He folded his hands. "So what'd you want to talk about, honey?" he ignored the voice in his head that shouted marriage. It progressively became louder, the screaming ringing in his ears._

_Marriage was actually a perfectly reasonable idea. They'd been dating for two years, and those two years were the best of his life. They'd always been a perfect couple and Barry knew for sure that she's the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He loved her, with all his heart._

_She frowned, her eyes seeming to lose their shine. Barry felt his stomach drop. That couldn't be good._

_She cleared her throat. "So, uh, Barry..." she sighed. "We need to talk."_

_Barry masked his nervousness with  his iconic laugh. "I love talking,"_

_Vanessa's face darkened. "Look Barry, I'm going to cut right to the point. This isn't going to work out."_

_Barry felt his face lose color. His heart seemed to dislodge itself from his chest, falling into the deepest pits of his stomach, and when it reached the bottom, it broke, spreading through out his abdomen._

_"What?'  Barry said with a broken voice. "I-I," she seemed to stutter, looking at him  with a guilty look on her face. "I got back together with Ken." Barry gasped, falling out of his chair. "Ken?!? That baboon?!? But why? Vanessa, honey, we could be, no we are so much better-" "I don't wanna hear it." She cut him off. "Ken... He's changed. He's softer, he's caring...Oh Barry, you don't understand. I love him!" She flushed._

_"But what about us?!?" Barry said desperately, clinging to his last hope._

_She turned, facing the roses on the counter._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Barry dropped his plate._

 

 

 

Barry sighed, kicking at the dirty clothes at his feet. The yellow-black lint rubbed onto his fuzz. The smell of alcohol wafted throughout the room, filling Barry's nostrils.

There was a knock at the door. Barry grunted, standing up for the first time in hours.

 He turned the cool knob, squinting in the light. Adam stood in front of him, his tie falling neatly on his thorax. A horrified look grew on his face.

"Barry, what is this?" He asked with concern, looking around the much disheveled room.

Barry rolled his eyes at Adam's mothering. "My house. You act like you haven't seen it before."

"Never like this!" Adam shot back, forcing himself inside. He started to pick up the various clothes and objects strewn around the room.

"Adam, you really don't have to do that." Barry said, watching his friend.

"I will not let you roll around in all this filth!" Adam replied, now wiping up a spilled bee-r from earlier.

Adam was always like this, even way back when they were kids. If Barry ever spilled his honey, Adam would always wipe it up and scold him to be more careful. He still loved Adam, of course, because he had been with him through everything. 

Escaping the hive.

Meeting Vanessa.

Supporting their relationship.

And now...

Barry resisted the urge to choke back huge sobs. 

"Seriously Barry, what is this?!?" Adam asked, holding up underwear that's from who knows that long. Once, he saw Barry's face, he dropped it and rushed to his friends side. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding out a hand in case his friend needed comfort.

"I miss her Adam," Barry said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I miss her so much."

Adam wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close to his chest. "I know you do, believe me I know. Forget about what was then, think about what is now."

Barry slowly nodded, wiping at the tears in his eyes. He tried to focus, looking at much of a mess his house really was. Suddenly, he became more aware of how tight Adam's arms were around him, and how warm and comforting they felt. He just wanted to stay like that. Was there really shame in letting go? 

 "...Thank you Adam." Barry said suddenly. "Really. Thank you so much."

Adam smiled softly, straightening out Barry's black and yellow shirt. "It's my pleasure."

They sat there for a few more moments before Barry finally detach himself from Adam's arms and smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna go clean up." Barry sniffled, wiping the dust off his shirt. "I'm a mess. I'm sorry you have to see me like this." 

Adam nodded, a huge grin on his face. "No, you're fine. I'll clean up out here."

Barry nodded tiredly, waving to Adam as he flew up the stairs. 

He quickly located the bathroom and shaved off his shirt.

He got in the tub and turned on the honey. It felt sticky on his skin, drenching him. 

He grinned as he thought about how lucky he was to have Adam as a friend. 

He smiled knowingly as he leaned against the wall.

That's right. 

He didn't know where he'd be without Adam. 

**Author's Note:**

> P L A N B E E


End file.
